Operation swan
by Mayormills11
Summary: Halloween fun/fluff. What starts as a haunted house adventure for Emma and Regina can quickly turn into more... SWANQUEEN


A/N 1:

Rated M for language.

I don't own these characters.

All mistakes are my own.

Plot: Emma and Regina go to a "haunted house". Some Halloween fun for the upcoming holiday.

A/N 2:

I'm not sure this is a real haunted house, I kinda just made up the name and location etc...

Hope you enjoy!

End a/n-

It wasn't the first time Regina, and Emma stepped out of Storybrooke, and it probably wouldn't be the last... Not now that Regina got a little taste of the city life. But it was the first time they had gone on adventure like this sans any homegrown drama or kids. Henry insisted he stay behind to catch up on homework. Emma had other suspicions.

He was scared.

"I just don't know why Henry would rather stay home, and do what, play video games and read comic books?" Regina asked tapping her fingers along the door of Emma's yellow bug.

Emma sighed rolling her eyes before a small smirk played on her lips. "He didn't want to go to the haunted house, Regina." She laughed unable to contain it any longer.

Regina scoffed at this. "His mother was the former evil queen, and he spent enough time in literal hell to write a book about it... you'd think some people in costumes would be a walk in the park." She said gazing out the window. "How much longer until we get there anyway?"

"About half an hour," Emma had a gleam in her eye. "I hope you can run in those." She said casting a glance down at Regina's less than sensible choice of footwear.

"In case you don't remember dear," Regina said setting her hardest glare on the side of Emma's face. "I used to rip people's hearts out for looking at me funny. I was in cahoots with the dark one, my mother was Cora Mills, and I raised a child on my own." She said yanking on her jacket with finality. "I'm sure I can handle some teenagers with their moms makeup on, covered in some fake blood that they probably bought by the gallon at some god awful Halloween store." She scoffed. "And I could run a 5k in these, thank you very much." She arched an eyebrow

"You sound awfully invested for someone who isn't afraid of kids in makeup," Emma teased chancing a glance at the brunette in her passenger seat.

"I needed some form of distraction from the confines of this death trap," Regina said waving her phone in the air, as she motioned around the small bug. "I mean, honestly Emma, when are you going to get yourself a real car that doesn't look like a reject from the cars movie."

"Hey, I'll have you know I like my car thank you very much," she defended. "And, you googled the place?"

With a raise of an eyebrow and a look of indifference Regina started reading off the page. "Welcome to the website of one of Maine's premiere haunts. Make all of your nightmares become a reality in the twisted world of "Mr. Rigby's Psycho Circus". Grab some friends, and come see a freak side show circus of killers, and clowns as you try to fight your way through the wooded scare zone. With over half a mile of scares and surprises you'll be wondering what's around the corner, while running for you life." Regina paused trying not to roll her eyes. "Really Emma, clowns? What is so scary about clowns?" She asked trying to feign annoyance, but there was a hint of humor in her tone.

"Seriously?!" Emma said dipping her head to look at Regina. "Have you never read "IT", or at least watched the movie?" She was baffled.

"Can't say that I have." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate clowns," the blonde admitted, albeit very quietly.

"So naturally we would go and spend an evening surrounded by them then." The brunette said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In case you don't remember," Emma started in a mock tone. "I have slayed a dragon, been sucked through portals, one too many I might add, fought the dark one literally from the inside out, and gone up against the old you!" She smiled now. "I think it's time to face my childhood fear of clowns. Besides I think with all that's been going on we could both use a night of just fun." She said sincerely.

Brown eyes scanned Emma's face. A small crease on her forehead indicated worry and it took all of Regina's self control to not run her thumb over it. "You're right," she agreed turning to face forward.

The rest of the ride was quiet. A lot had changed since their makeshift little family had returned from Underbrooke, and a pensive tension began swirling in the small space of the car. Regina had lost Robin, Emma and Hook were no longer an item, and Emma blamed herself for both losses.

It didn't matter that everyone told Emma it wasn't her fault. The guilt was slowly eating away at her. Regina had been fighting so hard for her happy ending, and once again Emma felt she ruined any chance at that. All over guilt. Guilt over a man she thought she loved. It wasn't love at all, it turned out...

:-:

-Meanwhile in Storybrooke-

"Henry, dinner is ready!" Mary Margaret yelled as she wiped her hands on the small apron used to protect her clothes.

"Coming," he smiled bounding down the stairs. "Smells good Grams!" He said getting a good whiff on the Italian herbs that filled the air.

"David is at the station so after we eat what do you say we take him a nice homemade meal?" She asked with a smile.

"Sounds good!" Henry excitedly stated pulling down some plates from the cabinet.

Mary Margaret and Henry worked in a comfortable silence as they fixed their plates and moved with ease around the small apartment. Baby Neal was fast asleep in the small playpen next to the kitchen, and for once it was a quiet night with nothing on the horizon but some family time. It was the first night in a long time they could relax and not worry.

"You think they're there yet?" Henry asked startling the silence as he pulled out his chair to sit at the table.

"Probably not, even though Emma is driving I can imagine Regina would not be to thrilled with a speed mission." Mary Margaret laughed as she too pulled out her chair.

Unbeknownst to anyone else the two had been planning "Operation Swan" since Emma broke up with hook shortly after their return from the world below. Emma and Regina might be blind to their affection toward each other, but no one else was. It all made sense, once Henry started putting pieces of the puzzle together.

If the stolen glances, soft touches, and secret smiles weren't enough, the two women had been drawn together to help each other through their heartbreaks. And honestly, both seemed to be happier than ever despite what was going on in each of their lives.

It didn't take much convincing to get Mary Margaret on board with his little plan. And she was over the moon with his explanation on why he named his mission after one of his mothers. "Swans mate for life. They find that one special someone out of the bunch, and they're together forever. Kind of fitting don't you think?" He asked Mary Margaret with a gleam in his eye the day he came up with his plan. The rest fell into place after that.

"They think I stayed behind to do homework." Henry laughed as he started filling his fork with pasta.

The pixie haired brunette across from him smirked and shook her head. "Honestly, you think they bought that?" She laughed.

"They went without me, didn't they?" He shrugged.

"Why a haunted house? I mean, that's kind of dark isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked getting a fork full of her own food.

Gulping down his first bite Henry's eyes lit with mirth. "I know they've seen some stuff in their day," he started as he wiped the corners of his mouth. "But it won't be long until one of them is jumping into the others arms. If that doesn't force them together I don't know what will." He smiled.

"My grandson is a genius." Mary Margaret's eyes twinkled with pride.

"I know." He smirked as they both continued their night of planning...

:-:

"We're here!" Emma said excitedly

Regina's heart nearly ripped from her chest from the blondes sudden outburst. "Jesus, Emma!" She said gripping her chest.

With a small laugh Emma apologized. "I'm sorry, but look." Her eyes were light with wonder.

Cars lined a narrow road, and people were scattered everywhere. Couples walked hand in hand beneath the lanterns that were placed along the road only adding to the already menacing atmosphere. Whole groups of friends laughed and talked as they walked excitedly and talked animatedly to one another.

Without a second thought Emma found a spot as close as she could get to the front and turned off the car. She reached behind her and pulled up two beanies and a pair of running shoes. "Here," she said offering Regina a black cap, and her shoes. "I figured you would wear some ridiculous shoes, and if I decide to run I'm not waiting for you to catch up." She smirked handing Regina the items.

Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she grabbed the offered items. She could run in heels for miles, but this was very thoughtful of her blonde friend. "Thanks," she said slipping on the beanie and quickly sliding on her shoes. "Ready?"

"Ready." Emma confirmed swinging open her door.

The walk wasn't too bad, and it wasn't long before they paid the ridiculous $30 each and found themselves at the front of the line. They didn't talk about much as they waited, both eager to leave Storybrooke behind for the few short hours they were gone. They both knew they needed this time away.

"Just you two?" A kid in a dark cloak asked as the two women approached.

"Yep," Emma answered shortly tucking her hands in her coat.

The kid smirked and shook his head. "Good luck," he laughed letting the women by.

"Good luck," Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Welcome ladies," another much older man welcomed the two a small lantern in hand. "Welcome to Mr. Rigsby's psycho circus." He said handing the lantern to Emma. "The path is marked with arrows and for the safety of yourselves, and our actors we ask that you please stay on the marked course."

"This is a panic whistle." He handed Regina the green glowing plastic whistle. "If you need to stop the journey for any reason we ask that you blow into this three times and stay where you are. Someone will come get you." He smiled. "You two are awfully brave for doing this alone," he couldn't help but smirk.

"Do people really use this?" Regina asked intrigued as she fastened the whistle around her neck.

"Yes ma'am, quite often."

And as if it were rehearsed, a scream claimed the open space, and three loud shrill whistle sounds filled the air.

"They just started." Regina said almost impressed.

"It's not called one of americas top haunted destinations for nothing," he proudly smirked. "Happy haunting." And with that he was gone.

The two women walked down a narrow dark path, each bundled from head to toe in warm jackets, pants, and now thanks to Emma, beanies. The ground crackled beneath them as feet came into contact with uneven gravel, and faint screams and laughter was heard in the distance; some menacing, some not. Neither woman would admit it, but both were on edge as they continued.

"Think it's really that bad?" Emma asked breaking the small silence.

"It's people in costumes, how bad could it be?" Regina asked with an eye roll.

"You didn't look scary at all, and I'd try and run from you." Emma admitted with a laugh. "You were all queeny and hot, and I'm sure very rarely covered in blood." She continued her nerves getting the best of her.

"I'm still hot," Regina smirked at the blondes admission. "And I didn't need a costume to be scary."

"Yes, still hot, but not as scary." Emma admitted as they rounded a corner.

Off in the distance a black figure ran quickly across the road indicating their journey had begun. Small lanterns bathed the path dimly allowing just enough visually so no one would fall. If Regina weren't so nervous now, she probably would have mocked Emma for calling her hot, but she couldn't find it in her.

"Shit," Emma mumbled as fog started surrounding them. "This might be scary after all." She nervously laughed.

Without a second thought Regina linked her arm with Emma's. Their walking slowed a fraction as the heavy energy surrounding them intensified. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said as some leaves rustled beside them.

"Scared?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Can it swan."

Ahead another dark figure crossed in front of them on the path, running across with a poised grace, almost as if it were a ghost. While distracted three men dressed like clowns started coming at them from the fog ahead.

"Oh, two pretty little women to feast on, and torture!" One the the clowns bellowed.

The clowns started to approach them quickly, almost at a run. They were laughing and chanting as Regina and Emma crouched closer together, both determined to get past the first phase of this demented little adventure.

"They look good enough to eat," a blue haired clown hissed near Regina's ear.

And that was too close for comfort.

Regina grabbed for the whistle around her neck before Emma reached over knocking it from her hands. "Don't you dare!" She smiled, fumbling with the whistle while grabbing Regina and pinning her hands behind her back.

"Emma, let me go!" The brunette wiggled trying to get out of her hold.

"Don't you dare blow that whistle!" She said now face to face with the brunette.

The clowns watched in amusement as brown eyes, and green connected. Bodies were pushed flush against each other, and the world around them seemed to disappear. For a minute Emma forgot where they were.

Regina cleared her throat forcing herself to look away. "I won't blow it." She smirked suddenly feeling silly for being so startled she was willing to give up just like that. "I was the evil queen damnit." She mumbled more to herself then to anyone else.

But in all honestly what comforted her more was the faint feel of Emma's arms surrounding her, even though she had let go of her already.

With no other words spoken the women continued their journey. They were halfway in now before Regina spoke again. Her voice was hoarse and dry from the screaming both she and Emma had done. It was almost comical. Her voice had gone raw from yelling before, never from screaming.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," the brunette mumbled as they came to a heavily wooded area. "You couldn't think of a nice pumpkin patch to go to, or even a scary movie." Regina chastised, her arm firmly linked with Emma's.

"Tell me you're not having fun even though you're scared right now." Emma challenged with a hint of humor in her voice.

Regina smirked unable to help it. They had seen clowns, torture victims, three headed "wild animals", and everything between. It had been an adventure this far, and she hadn't thought of anything beyond this moment once. "Fine," she relented. It was true even though she was tense she was having a great time. "But my nerves are still on edge, and I blame you."

Then a loud roar startled both women. It came from behind them and it was deep, booming, and menacing. It was too reminiscent of the creature they heard in underbrook and it startled Emma right off of her feet. Arms still linked, Emma fell to the ground, tripping over her feet and taking Regina with her.

"Oof," Emma complained landing on her back with a thud, momentarily knocking the air from her lungs. The discomfort was immediately replaced with a surge of what could only be described as desire as she felt Regina's weight comfortably laying on top of her.

Green eyes glossed over as she looked up into brown. Regina had a small smirk playing at her lips and made a move to get up. It was Emma's arms holding her in place that startled them both in other ways than the haunted house had. "You ok?" Regina asked in a breath. She felt the connection too.

"Uh yeah, yeah." Emma confirmed clearing her throat. "I just uh... I, the noise reminded me of the ..."

"Cerberus," the women continued together.

"You don't think," Regina started still laid on top of Emma unable, or unwilling to move, she wasn't sure anymore.

"No," Emma confirmed staring up into twinkling eyes. "Hercules killed it. That monster is not coming back." She smiled.

The two had again forgotten their location, once again wrapped in each other. Regina had her hands placed on each side of Emma's head uncaring that the jagged gravel below was starting to dig into soft skin. Emma smiled up at her completely engrossed in the moment.

"Hot," a faint voice said now standing directly next to them.

It startled both women back into the now, breaking their brief yet intense connection. Emma nearly groaned at the intrusion but corrected herself by releasing her hold on Regina and rolled her eyes.

Regina stumbled off of Emma as graceful as she could before offering a hand to the blonde... and she was annoyed.

"Hot?" She smirked looking at the young guy standing next to them. The boy was covered in grey and black body paint with splatters of blood, but his eyes were wide and almost scared as Regina approached him. "What was so hot about you scaring two women off their feet?" She barked.

"That wasn't the hot part," the kid mumbled. He looked scary, but his voice and eyes betrayed his costume.

"Well dear," Regina drawled out slowly approaching the kid. "Please do share your musings with the rest of us." She knew she was making this kid nervous.

"I mean no harm miss," he said holding up his hands.

"That's not an explanation." The brunette tisked.

"Look, I just... I mean... you two..." he looked for words nervously as Regina continued to slowly back him up.

"Regina," Emma laughed quickly approaching the pair.

"She's hot, you're hot, you two are scary hot together." He tried to explain, his hands nervously fidgeting in front of him. Long gone was his scary persona.

"So you decide to objectify two startled women?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't..." he swallowed harshly.

"Regina," Emma tried again.

"I'm a dude," he tried again. "I just. It's hot to see two hot women together." He lamely exclaimed.

With this Regina threw her head back and laughed. She knew the moment she and Emma had just shared was intense. She normally wouldn't admit it, but she was done being scared. She was done trying to fight things. So in a rush of adrenaline, excitement, and everything between she turned on her heel and stalked towards Emma.

The blonde stood confused, and watched the former evil queen approach her with all the poise and grace of a royal. There was a look of determination in those brown pools, and before she could even think warm plump lips were pressed against her own.

Emma would be lying if she said the action didn't make her immediately dizzy. Regina's full lips were warm, inviting, soft, and amazing. She felt a shiver go through her entire form as a tongue peeked out and gently grazed her bottom lip. Deep down she knew Regina was playing a game with this kid, but she couldn't help but go along.

Opening her mouth just a fraction, she allowed Regina's exploring tongue to enter her heated mouth. It wasn't long before Emma was gently massaging her tongue against Regina's and taking over this kiss.

This startled the brunette as much as it excited her, and things were going a little further than she meant them to. Sure she liked this kiss, it was amazing and shot electricity through her entire body, but what did it all mean? Was Emma reading into her game, or was she kissing her back for real?

Mustering up all her self restraint Regina pulled back. Her eyes were glazed over, and her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest. "There, that should give you something to think about for a while now." She smirked walking past the boy, leaving Emma to lamely follow.

"Holy shit," the boy smiled and ran off into the woods.

"Regina," Emma's voice was heavy with lust.

"Yes dear?" She spoke as if nothing had happened.

Emma looked for the words but she couldn't quite articulate what she wanted to say. Too much was flowing through her brain.

"Do speak up, I can't hear you." Regina slightly teased as she pulled her jacket tightly around her form.

"What just happened back there?" Emma finally spit out.

"We won," she said simply.

"Won?" Emma asked confused.

"That young man is now completely and utterly thrown off his game for the rest of the night." She smirked.

"Oh uh... yeah." Emma laughed as she thought about it.

"Now let's finish this, I want to leave." The brunette demanded.

They walked side by side never to link arms again. The thoughts of what happened filled both of their minds. Emma wanted to broach the subject but didn't know how, and Regina was too afraid of rejection to even bring it up again.

They finished the haunted house without incident, but neither of them spoke a word on the trip back to Storybrooke.

What did it all mean, And where was it going to go from here?

:-:

A/N 3: FYI I HATE clowns with a passion... just thought I'd throw that out there.

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you'd like to see this continued.

Reviews appreciated :) xo


End file.
